wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pies Baskerville'ów/05
ROZDZIAŁ 5 TRZY ZERWANE NICI Sherlock Holmes posiadał rzadką umiejętność odrywania się od spraw pochłaniających jego uwagę. Na dwie godziny sprawa, w którą zostaliśmy wplątani, poszła w zapomnienie, a Holmes utonął w podziwie dla dzieł współczesnych mistrzów belgijskich. Nie chciał mówić o niczym, jedynie o sztuce, o której zresztą miał bardzo słabe pojęcie. - Sir Henryk Baskerville czeka na panów u siebie - rzekł urzędnik biura hotelowego. - Polecił mi, abym panów niezwłocznie poprosił na górę. - Czy pan pozwoli zajrzeć mi do księgi przyjezdnych? - spytał Holmes. - Owszem, proszę. Księga wykazała, że po Baskerville’u zapisane zostały jeszcze nazwiska: Teofila Johnsona z rodziną z Newcastle i pani Oldmore z pokojówką z Hingh Lodge, Alton. - To niewątpliwie ten sam Johnson, którego znam - zwrócił się Holmes do portiera. - Adwokat, prawda? Siwy, utyka chodząc? - Nie, panie, ten pan Johnson jest właścicielem składu węgla, bardzo rześki jegomość, nie starszy od pana. - Mylisz się niechybnie co do jego zawodu. - Nie, panie; od szeregu lat staje w tym hotelu, znamy go wszyscy bardzo dobrze. - Ha, to inna rzecz. A pani Oldmore? Zdaje mi się, że to nazwisko nie jest mi obce. Proszę wybaczyć moją ciekawość, ale często, odwiedzając jednego znajomego, znajdujemy innego. - Pani Oldmore jest sparaliżowana. Mąż jej był kiedyś burmistrzem Gloucesteru. Ilekroć przyjeżdża do Londynu, zawsze zatrzymuje się u nas. - Dziękuję za informacje. Zdaje mi się, że nie znam tych osób. Wchodząc na schody, Holmes mówił do mnie przyciszonym głosem: - Wiemy już, że ci, którzy zajmują się tak pilnie naszym przyjacielem, nie zamieszkali w tym samym, co on hotelu. To dowodzi, że jakkolwiek śledzą go bacznie, o czym mieliśmy sposobność się przekonać, równie bacznie wystrzegają się, by ich nie zauważono. Okoliczność ta daje dużo do myślenia. - Co mianowicie? - Podsuwa myśl... A to co? Co się tu dzieje, u licha? Na zakręcie korytarza hotelowego wpadliśmy na sir Henryka Baskerville’a we własnej osobie. Twarz miał rozognioną gniewem, a w ręku trzymał stary i zakurzony but. Był taki wściekły, że minęła dobra chwila, zanim zdołał wydobyć głos z gardła, a gdy się odezwał, mówił, wyraźniejszym jeszcze niż rano, dialektem amerykańskim. - Zdaje mi się, że tu drwią ze mnie - krzyknął. - Ale niech się strzegą, bo pożałują! Do pioruna! Jeśli chłopak nie znajdzie buta, który mi zginął, narobię takiego piekła, że mnie popamiętają! Znam się na żartach, panie Holmes, ale tym razem przeholowali trochę. - Szuka pan jeszcze ciągle swojego buta? - Tak i mam zamiar go odnaleźć. - Przecież mówił pan, że zginął mu nowy żółty but? - Tak, a teraz znów stary czarny. - Co? Ależ co pan mówi?... - To, co jest. Mam tylko trzy pary...nowe żółte, stare czarne i te, które noszę. Wczoraj wieczorem zabrali mi jeden żółty, a dzisiaj rano skradli mi znów czarny. I cóż, znaleźliście? Mów, człowieku, zamiast stać i gapić się na mnie! Na korytarzu ukazał się służący Niemiec. - Proszę pana, pytałem w całym hotelu, ale nikt nic nie wie. - Albo but znajdzie się do wieczora, albo zawiadomię właściciela hotelu, że niezwłocznie opuszczam jego budę. - Znajdzie się... Przyrzekam panu, że się znajdzie, proszę tylko o trochę cierpliwości. - No, pamiętajcie! Nie chcę pod żadnym pozorem tracić butów w tej złodziejskiej norze. Panie Holmes, proszę mi wybaczyć, że nudzę pana taką błahostką... - Myli się pan, to wcale nie błahostka. - Czyżby w istocie sprawa była poważna? - Czym pan sobie to tłumaczy? - Nie usiłuję wcale tłumaczyć tej całej awantury. Faktem jest, że nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze dotąd nic równie osobliwego i głupiego. - Osobliwego... może - rzekł Holmes zamyślony. - A co pan z tego wnioskuje? - Jak dotąd, nic jeszcze nie rozumiem. Wszystkie pańskie przygody, sir Henryku, składają się na historię niesłychanie zawikłaną. Gdy nadto dodam do nich śmierć pańskiego stryja, zdaje mi się, że z pięciuset najważniejszych spraw, jakimi się zajmowałem, nie było ani jednej równie osobliwej. Mamy w ręku kilka nici, a z tych jedna niechybnie naprowadzi nas na drogę prawdy. Stracimy może nieco czasu, idąc zrazu fałszywym śladem, ale wcześniej czy później natrafimy na właściwy. Podczas wspólnego posiłku niewiele mówiliśmy o sprawie, która nas zgromadziła. Dopiero, gdy przeszliśmy do bawialni, Holmes zapytał Baskerville’a jakie są jego zamiary! - Pojadę do Baskerville Hall. - Kiedy? - W końcu tygodnia. - Słusznie pan postanowił - rzekł Holmes. - Mam niezachwiane przeświadczenie, iż szpiegują pana w Londynie, a wśród kilkumilionowej ludności trudno będzie odnaleźć, kto pana śledzi i co ma na celu. Jeśli zamiary te są złe, może panu wyrządzić krzywdę, a nam niepodobna będzie temu zapobiec. Czy doktor zauważył, że ktoś śledził panów dzisiaj rano, gdy wyszliście ode mnie? Doktor Mortimer poruszył się gwałtownie. - Śledził... nas? Któż taki? - Na nieszczęście tego powiedzieć nie mogę. Czy ktoś pomiędzy sąsiadami lub znajomymi pana w Dartmoor nosi pełny, czarny zarost? - Nie... a może jednak... tak, tak, Barrymore, kamerdyner sir Karola ma czarną brodę. - A!... Gdzież w końcu jest ten Barrymore? - Powierzono mu pieczę nad zamkiem. - Należy się upewnić, czy jest tam istotnie, czy też może przybył niespodzianie do Londynu. - Jakże pan to stwierdzi? - Proszę o blankiet telegraficzny... Czy wszystko gotowe na przyjęcie sir Henryka?... To wystarczy. Trzeba zaadresować depeszę do Barrymore’a w Baskerville Hall. Jaka jest najbliższa stacja telegraficzna? Grimpen... dobrze. Do kierownika poczty w Grimpen wyślemy drugą depeszę następującej treści: Depeszę do Barrymore'a doręczyć do rąk własnych. Jeśli nieobecny, zwrócić ją sir Henrykowi Baskervil’owi, hotel Northumberland. W ten sposób jeszcze przed wieczorem dowiemy się, czy Barrymore jest na swoim miejscu w Devonshire. - Wyśmienicie - odezwał się Baskerville. - Ale, doktorze, kto to jest właściwie ten Barrymore? - To syn starego intendenta zamkowego, który już nie żyje. Barrymore’owie od czterech pokoleń służą rodzinie Baskerville’ów. O ile wiem, kamerdyner sir Karola i jego żona są ludźmi bardzo uczciwymi. - Niemniej - rzekł Baskerville - faktem jest, że dopóki nikt z rodziny nie mieszka w zamku, ci ludzie przebywają w rezydencji i nic nie robią. - To prawda. - Czy sir Karol zapisał coś w testamencie Barrymore’owi? - spytał Holmes. - A jakże, jemu i jego żonie po pięćset funtów sterlingów. - Czy wiedzieli o tym zapisie? - Wiedzieli; sir Karol lubił opowiadać o swoich rozporządzeniach testamentowych. - To ciekawe. - Spodziewałem się - rzekł doktor Mortimer - że nie wszyscy obdarzeni legatami przez sir Karola wydają się panu podejrzani. Mnie bowiem także zapisał tysiąc funtów. - Doprawdy? I komuż jeszcze? - Drobne kwoty różnym osobom, nadto zostawił znaczniejsze sumy na cele dobroczynne; reszta zaś przypada w udziale sir Henrykowi. - Ileż wynosi ta reszta? - Siedemset czterdzieści tysięcy funtów. Holmes otworzył szeroko oczy. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że sir Karol pozostawił tak olbrzymi majątek - rzekł. - Sir Karol uchodził za człowieka bogatego, ale dopóki nie przyszło do spisu inwentarza, nie wiedzieliśmy, jak wielkim był magnatem. Ogółem majątek jego wynosił blisko milion funtów. - Tam do licha! To nie lada gratka, warto się o nią pokusić, nie przebierając w środkach. Jeszcze jedno pytanie, doktorze. W razie, gdyby naszemu młodemu przyjacielowi stało się coś złego... proszę mi wybaczyć, sir Henryku, to niemiłe przypuszczenie... kto odziedziczyłby majątek? - Ponieważ Roger Baskerville, młodszy brat sir Karola umarł kawalerem, przeto spadkobiercami zostaliby Desmondowie, dalecy krewni. Jakub Desmond to człowiek w podeszłym wieku, kapłan w Westmorelandzie. - Dziękuję bardzo, to są niezmiernie ważne szczegóły. Czy doktor zna pana Jakuba Desmonda? - Widziałem go raz u sir Karola. Zachowaniem swym budzi najwyższy szacunek, a życie prowadzi przykładne. Pamiętam, że oparł się naleganiom sir Karola, który koniecznie chciał zmusić go do przyjęcia znacznej darowizny. - Ten człowiek skromnych upodobań zostałby spadkobiercą krociowej fortuny sir Karola? - Tak jest, odziedziczyłby posiadłość ziemską według ustanowionego w rodzinie porządku spadkowego; ponadto gotówkę, o ile obecny dziedzic, który oczywiście ma w tym względzie najzupełniejszą swobodę, nie rozporządziłby nią inaczej. - Sir Henryku, czy napisał pan testament? - Nie, panie Holmes. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu; dopiero wczoraj dowiedziałem się, jak rzeczy stoją. W każdym razie gotówka dostanie się temu, kto odziedziczy tytuł i posiadłość ziemską. Taka była wola biednego stryja. W jaki sposób właściciel zamku mógłby przywrócić świetność Baskerville’ów, gdyby nie miał odpowiednich funduszów na pokrycie kosztów utrzymania odziedziczonej posiadłości? Dom, ziemia i pieniądze muszą pójść w jedne ręce. - Bardzo słusznie. Zgadzam się w zupełności z panem, sir Henryku; musisz istotnie jechać niezwłocznie do Devonshire. Stawiam tylko jeden warunek: nie może pan jechać sam. - Doktor Mortimer wraca ze mną. - Ale doktor Mortimer ma swą praktykę, która zabiera mu czas, a nadto jego dom jest oddalony o kilka mil od pańskiego. Pomimo najlepszych chęci, nie będzie w stanie natychmiast pospieszyć panu z pomocą. Nie, sir Henryku, musi pan zabrać ze sobą człowieka zaufanego, który będzie ustawicznie z panem. - Czy pan mógłby jechać ze mną? - W chwili krytycznej postaram się być na miejscu. Pojmuje pan jednak, że rodzaj mojego zajęcia nie pozwala mi oddalić się na czas nieokreślony z Londynu. Dziesiątki ludzi domagają się mojej rady. Ot, teraz na przykład jedno z najbardziej szanowanych nazwisk w Anglii nurza w błocie wytrawny szantażysta i tylko ja mogę zapobiec głośnemu skandalowi. Wobec tego, sam pan przyzna, wyjazd do Dartmoor jest dla mnie niepodobieństwem. - Kogóż zatem poleci mi pan jako towarzysza? Holmes położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Jeśli mój przyjaciel zechce się podjąć tego zadania, nie ma człowieka odpowiedniejszego. Ufam mu bezgranicznie i wiem z doświadczenia, jak dobrze mieć go przy sobie w ciężkiej chwili życia. Propozycja ta zaskoczyła mnie zupełnie, lecz zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć Baskerville pochwycił moją dłoń i uścisnął ją gorąco. - To bardzo poczciwe z pańskiej strony - rzekł. - Zna mnie pan teraz, a o całej sprawie wie pan tyle, co ja. Jeśli pan pojedzie ze mną do Baskerville Hall i dotrzyma mi towarzystwa, nie zapomnę panu tego nigdy. Wizje niezwykłych przygód zawsze miały dla mnie nieprzeparty urok, nadto pochlebiły mi słowa Holmesa i skwapliwość, z jaką baronet domagał się mego towarzystwa. - Pojadę z przyjemnością - rzekłem. - Myślę, że trudno byłoby mi lepiej zużytkować swój czas. - Będziesz zdawał mi szczegółowo sprawę ze wszystkiego - odezwał się Holmes. - A gdy nadejdzie stanowcza chwila, nadejdzie zaś niechybnie, wówczas przyślę ci odpowiednie wskazówki. Sądzę, że będziecie, panowie, mogli jechać w sobotę? - Doktorze Watsonie, czy ten dzień panu odpowiada? - Najzupełniej. - A zatem w sobotę, o ile nie zajdzie nic nowego, spotkamy się na dworcu Paddington i wyruszymy pociągiem o godzinie dziesiątej minut trzydzieści. Zabieraliśmy się do odejścia, gdy Baskerville wydał okrzyk triumfu i, schyliwszy się, wydobył żółty but z pod szafy. - But, który mi zginął! - zawołał. - Oby wszystkie trudności, piętrzące się na naszej drodze, zostały równie szybko usunięte! - rzekł Sherlock Holmes. - Szczególna rzecz jednak - wtrącił doktor Mortimer. - Starannie przeszukałem pokój przed śniadaniem... - Ja również - rzekł Baskeryille - zaglądałem do wszystkich kątów. - Nigdzie nie było śladu buta. - W takim razie służący przyniósł go, gdy poszliśmy coś zjeść. Wezwany Niemiec zapewnił nas, że o niczym nie wie, a wszystkie dopytywania pozostały bez skutku. Nowe zajście powiększyło zatem szereg drobnych i przypadkowych na pozór tajemnic, które szybko nastąpiły jedna po drugiej. Pominąwszy całą ponurą historię śmierci sir Karola, staliśmy wobec samych niewytłumaczonych wypadków z ostatnich dwóch dni: nadejście drukowanego listu, czarnobrody szpieg w powozie, zniknięcie nowego żółtego buta, zniknięcie starego czarnego buta i wreszcie odzyskanie nowego. Podczas drogi na ulicę Baker, Holmes siedział w dorożce, pogrążony w milczeniu, a ściągnięte brwi i zaduma w bystro patrzących przed siebie oczach świadczyły, że jego umysł, podobnie jak mój, silił się na powiązanie tych osobliwych zdarzeń, nie mających pozornie nic wspólnego ze sobą. Przez całe popołudnie do późnego wieczora Holmes był pogrążony w zadumie, tonąc w obłokach dymu. Wreszcie otrzymał dwie depesze. Pierwsza brzmiała: Doniesiono mi w tej chwili, że Barrymore jest w zamku Baskerville. Druga komunikowała: Zwiedziłem, według polecenia, dwadzieścia trzy hotele; ze smutkiem donoszę, że nigdzie nie znalazłem pociętej stronicy „Tirmesa”. - Cartwright. - Ot, i zerwały się w naszych rękach dwie nici, Watsonie. Najbardziej porusza mnie zawsze sprawa, w której wszystko zwraca się przeciw mnie. Musimy teraz szukać innego tropu. - Pozostaje nam jeszcze dorożkarz, który wiózł szpiega. - Tak. Telegrafowałem do głównego biura policji z zapytaniem o jego nazwisko i adres. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była właśnie odpowiedź - dodał, w tej chwili bowiem rozległ się głos dzwonka. Okazało się niebawem, że los zesłał nam więcej niż odpowiedź; do pokoju wszedł dorożkarz we własnej osobie. - Otrzymałem zawiadomienie z naszego biura, że jakiś obywatel, mieszkający w tym domu, dowiadywał się o numer 2704 - rzekł. - Od siedmiu lat powożę i dotąd nikt nie skarżył się na mnie. Przyszedłem prosto z remizy, ażeby mi pan powiedział w oczy, co pan ma przeciw mnie. - Nie mam nic przeciw wam, mój przyjacielu - odparł Holmes. - Przeciwnie, mam dla was dziesięć szylingów, jeżeli odpowiecie szczerze na wszystkie moje pytania. - Oho, będę miał dobry dzień - rzekł dorożkarz szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - A co pan chce wiedzieć? - Przede wszystkim wasze imię i adres, w razie, gdybym was znów potrzebował. - Jan Clayton, ulica Turpey 3. Moja dorożka jest z remizy Shipley, w pobliżu stacji kolejowej Waterloo. Sherlock Holmes zanotował te szczegóły. - A teraz, Claytonie, powiedzcie, co wiecie o podróżnym, który śledził ten dom o godzinie dziesiątej rano, a potem jechał za dwoma panami wzdłuż ulicy Regenta. Na twarzy dorożkarza odmalowało się zdziwienie i pewne zakłopotanie. - Nie widzę potrzeby opowiadania panu rzeczy, które są panu równie dobrze znane, jak mnie - rzekł. - Dodam tylko, że ów jegomość powiedział mi, iż jest agentem tajnej policji i zlecił, ażebym nikomu nie pisnął o nim słowa. - Mój przyjacielu, sprawa jest bardzo poważna i możecie narazić się na duże przykrości, jeżeli ukrywacie cokolwiek przede mną. Powiadacie zatem, że ten jegomość przedstawił wam się jako agent tajnej policji? - Tak jest. - Kiedy wam to powiedział? - Rozstając się ze mną. - Czy powiedział coś więcej? - Wymienił swoje nazwisko. Holmes rzucił na mnie spojrzenie tryumfujące. - A!... wymienił swoje nazwisko? To było nierozważne. I jakżeż brzmi to nazwisko? - Sherlock Holmes - odpowiedział dorożkarz. Nigdy jeszcze chyba nic nie zbiło z tropu mojego przyjaciela tak dalece jak odpowiedź dorożkarza. Przez chwilę siedział jak osłupiały, po czym parsknął śmiechem. - Watsonie, a to wymierzył cios! Trafił celnie! - rzekł w końcu. - Czuję broń równie szybką i giętką jak moja. Tym razem odniósł nade mną zwycięstwo. A więc powiadacie, że ten pan nazywa się Sherlock Holmes? - zwrócił się do dorożkarza. - Tak jest panie; tak się nazywa. - Kapitalna historia! Opowiedzcie mi, gdzieście go złowili i wszystko, co się potem stało. - Wsiadł do mojej dorożki o wpół do dziesiątej na Trafalgar Square. Powiedział, że jest agentem tajnej policji i obiecał mi dwie gwinee, jeśli będę spełniał przez cały dzień jego zlecenia i o nic nie zapytam. Przystałem na to chętnie. Najpierw pojechaliśmy przed hotel Northumberland i tam czekaliśmy, dopóki nie wyszli dwaj panowie, którzy również wsiedli do najbliższej dorożki. Pojechaliśmy za nimi aż gdzieś tutaj w pobliże. - Przed moją bramą - rzekł Holmes. - Nie jestem tego pewien, ale mój pasażer dobrze wiedział, dokąd tamci pójdą. Powlekliśmy się za nimi stępa do mniej więcej połowy ulicy i tam czekaliśmy z półtorej godziny. Wreszcie ci panowie minęli nas pieszo i znów jechaliśmy za nimi. - Wiem - powiedział Holmes. - Tak ujechaliśmy ze trzy czwarte ulicy Regenta. Nagle mój pasażer otworzył okienko i krzyknął, abym pędził co koń wyskoczy na stację Waterloo. Pogoniłem klacz i w niecałe dziesięć minut byliśmy na miejscu. Tutaj wysiadł, zapłacił przyrzeczoną kwotę i rzekł odchodząc: „Wiedzcie, że wieźliście Sherlocka Holmesa.” - Rozumiem, że potem nie widzieliście go? - Nie, panie. - Moglibyście opisać, jak ów Sherlock Holmes wygląda? - Nie tak łatwo go opisać. Dałbym mu około czterdzieści lat; jest średniego wzrostu, trzy cale niższy od pana. Ubrany był elegancko, miał czarną brodę krótko przystrzyżoną, cerę bladą. To wszystko. - A kolor jego oczu? - Nie zauważyłem. - Oto wasze dziesięć szylingów. Dam drugie tyle, jeśli przyniesiecie nowe wiadomości. - Dziękuję panu i dobranoc. Jan Clayton wyszedł z zadowoloną miną. Holmes wzruszył ramionami. - Oto pękła nasza trzecia nić i ani kroku naprzód. Co za przebiegły łotr! Widział numer naszego domu, wie, że Henryk zasięgnął mojej rady i wie, kim jestem. Wywnioskował też, że znam numer dorożki i odszukam woźnicę, dlatego zuchwale podszył się pod moje nazwisko. Watsonie, mamy godnego siebie przeciwnika. Zaszokował mnie w Londynie. Życzę ci lepszego powodzenia w Devonshire. Ale wcale nie jestem spokojny. - O co? - O ciebie. To paskudna historia. Im bardziej się z nią zapoznaję, tym mniej mi się podoba. Tak, mój drogi, będę bardzo rad, gdy cię znów ujrzę zdrowego i całego tu, w tym pokoju. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów